I'll be waiting for you forever
by aerinechan
Summary: Après 6 ans à être dans la peau de Conan, Shinichi n'a plus la possibilité de redevenir celui qu'il était. Il va donc devoir prendre une décision difficile, mais comment va réagir Ran ? (Petit OS inspiré de l'OAV 9.)


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Gosho-Sensei !**

 **Titre : "I'll be waiting for you forever"  
**

 **Les références : Histoire tirée de l'OAV 9. (J'évoque "Londres" et "Retour dangereux")  
**

 **Personnages principaux : Shinichi/Conan - Ran  
**

 **Genre : Amitié - Romance - Humour**

 **Note de l'auteur : **

**Ohayo Mina,**

 **Aujourd'hui, je publie un petit OS, inspiré de l'OAV 9, et donc centré sur le ShinRan. J'ai écris cette histoire il y a un an, mais sans vraiment avoir pris le temps de la terminer. Et en retrouvant le brouillon il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit... allez, pourquoi pas ?  
**

 **Au passage, un grand merci à Tiliyu pour ses conseils et ses corrections ^^**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira,**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Djané ^^**

 **PS : "Vie Alternative" est en pause. Voir mon profil...**

* * *

 **"I'll be waiting for you forever"**

* * *

Shinichi Kudo se réveilla le cœur lourd et triste ce matin-là. Il sortit de son lit péniblement et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, il vit un jeune garçon à lunettes de 12 ans.

Cela faisait six ans maintenant qu'il avait rajeuni. Six ans qu'il était piégé dans ce corps, cette nouvelle identité, celle de Conan Edogawa. Il avait toujours espéré mettre fin aux agissements de l'organisation, retrouver son corps et pouvoir enfin être avec Ran Mouri, son amie d'enfance qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

L'enquête sur l'organisation avait bien avancé, mais elle était si vaste que son combat était encore loin d'être terminé. Chaque découverte menait à de nouveaux membres, de nouveaux complots à déjouer... c'était presque sans fin. Mais cela, il ne s'en étonnait plus. Il avait fini par comprendre que son enquête était bien plus délicate qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Haibara n'avait d'ailleurs eu cesse de le lui répéter.

Mais la nouvelle la plus difficile, ce fut lorsque son amie scientifique lui avait annoncé qu'ils n'avaient plus la possibilité de retrouver leur corps.

 _\- Nous avons trop grandi depuis, trop de temps s'est écoulé et, comme je le redoutais, le prototype que tu as pris à plusieurs reprises a fini par ne plus faire d'effet sur toi. Je suis désolée, mais tu vas devoir renoncer à Shinichi Kudo…_

Au bout de six ans, ce constat l'avait tout simplement abattu.

Six ans qu'il faisait attendre Ran. Il l'avait vu souffrir et pleurer à cause de son absence. Jusque-là, il avait toujours gardé espoir de la revoir en tant que Shinichi, lui promettant qu'il reviendrait pour elle.

C'était peine perdue…

Il ne pouvait plus continuer de torturer Ran ainsi, ce serait tout simplement égoïste de sa part. Il avait donc pris la décision la plus douloureuse de sa vie : sortir Shinichi Kudo et Conan Edogawa de la vie de Ran. Ses parents, le professeur Agasa et Haibara l'avaient aidé et soutenu dans sa démarche.

Il avait commencé par appeler Ran en tant que Shinichi, pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir. Ou du moins, pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Comme il s'y attendait, cela avait été extrêmement difficile et son cœur était aussi brisé que celui de Ran.

Peu après, il avait organisé le départ de Conan pour les Etats Unis. C'était aussi l'occasion pour lui de se consacrer entièrement à l'enquête avec le FBI. Ses parents, déguisés, étaient donc venus le récupérer. Il souhaitait au plus vite quitter la maison des Mouri car voir le visage dévasté de Ran, qui devait à la fois faire face à la rupture et au départ de son petit frère, lui était insupportable. Il avait peur de craquer et de revenir sur sa décision. Ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Le seul à s'être opposé à cette décision : Heiji Hattori. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Heiji l'avait toujours encouragé à dire la vérité à Ran.

Déjà, il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il s'était fait hospitaliser après avoir reçu une balle, Ran avait eu des soupçons et Heiji lui avait conseillé de lui parler.

Et cette fois encore, le détective d'Osaka avait tenté de le convaincre. Conan se souvenait de leur dispute comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille :

 _\- Aho ! Pourquoi renonces-tu si vite ? Tu l'aimes cette fille non ? Alors…_

 _\- Je ne peux pas retrouver mon corps, tu peux comprendre ça ?!, s'écria Conan au bord de la crise de nerfs._

 _\- Mais ce poison n'a aucune influence sur ta croissance, je me trompe ? Tu vas redevenir l'adulte que tu as été, c'est juste que ça prendra plus de temps, c'est tout, répliqua Heiji, tout aussi agacé._

 _\- Et je ne peux pas faire perdre ce temps à Ran ! Ce n'est pas toi qui la voit tous les jours s'efforcer de garder le sourire alors qu'elle souffre. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça !_

 _\- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis qu'elle doit savoir la vérité. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra._

 _\- C'est ça ! Pour l'impliquer dans mon combat contre l'organisation, la mettre en danger et lui donner plus d'angoisse !_

 _\- Ok, je comprends que tu veuilles la tenir à distance de cette affaire, mais la situation a changé ! Tu ne navigues plus en eaux troubles comme au début, sans compter que tu as le FBI de ton côté. C'est parfaitement gérable. C'est ton amie d'enfance Kudo ! Elle a le droit de connaitre la vérité. Cette décision lui revient autant qu'à toi et elle doit être prise en toute connaissance de cause. Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas prête à t'attendre ? Tu imagines ce que tu perds…_

 _\- Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Je le sais très bien ! …_

La dispute avait continué ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Heiji s'en aille, furax. Les deux détectives avaient déjà eu des désaccords, mais rien d'aussi sérieux que ce jour-là. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis et Conan pensait leur amitié définitivement brisée. Ce qui était loin de lui remonter le moral. Car en dépit de leur rivalité, chaque enquête commune les avait rapprochés. En dehors d'Haibara, le professeur Agasa et bien sûr, ses parents, Heiji était l'une des rares personnes à connaitre son identité et à qui il pouvait se confier.

Se regardant toujours dans le miroir, Conan soupira.

\- Shin-chan…, appela Yukiko derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, on part tout de suite après prendre notre avion.

\- J'arrive…

* * *

Conan arriva enfin à l'aéroport avec ses parents. Yukiko et Yusaku restèrent silencieux. Cette situation les attristait, ils voulaient avant tout le bonheur de leur fils, mais ils respectaient néanmoins son choix.

Ils traversèrent la foule en direction de leur salle d'embarquement et Conan finit par perdre de vue ses parents. Il accéléra le pas pour les rattraper mais une main attrapa la sienne et l'entraina dans le sens opposé. Surpris, il voulut aussitôt se dégager. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut Ran, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était lors de la soirée organisée par ses camarades de classe pour son départ. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis… le coup de fil. Ran avait fait de son mieux pour garder le sourire alors qu'elle retenait difficilement ses larmes, quant à Conan, il était resté avec son groupe d'amis, évitant Ran autant qu'il le pouvait.

Silencieux, il la laissa le mener à travers la foule. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait et pourquoi elle était venue. Sans doute pour lui dire au revoir…

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un coin isolé où personne ne les dérangerait, Ran lui lâcha la main et se tourna vers lui :

\- Ran-neechan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire au revoir une dernière fois, sourit la jeune fille. Alors, tu es content d'aller à l'étranger avec tes parents ?

\- Euh, oui. La vie ici va me manquer, mais je suis impatient de découvrir d'autres horizons. Les voyages, c'est toujours enrichissant non ?

Ran sourit, comme amusée par la réponse de Conan, puis elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du jeune garçon. Ce qu'il avait grandi. Ce n'était plus un petit écolier mais un pré-ado et, à regarder de plus près, sa ressemblance avec Shinichi était de plus en plus flagrante.

Conan ne bougeait plus. Il faisait un effort surhumain pour garder son calme et paraitre normal. Mais cette proximité avec Ran ne faisait que lui rappeler combien il tenait à elle et son cœur se serra. Alors qu'elle avait encore sa main dans les cheveux de Conan, quelque chose changea dans le sourire de Ran. Conan croisa son regard et eut l'impression qu'elle l'analysait :

\- Exactement la même touffe de cheveux, murmura-t-elle, se sentant idiote de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Conan perplexe.

Pour toute réponse, Ran retira les lunettes de Conan, les mit dans sa poche puis elle prit le visage de Conan entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et tendre au départ, qu'elle approfondit pour exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son idiot de détective. Bien que sous le choc, Conan répondit à ce baiser malgré lui. Quand Ran se dégagea enfin, Conan la regardait, troublé, les yeux écarquillés. Ran ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression :

\- Ce que tu m'as dit à Londres est vrai, même les plus grands détectives ont du mal à lire dans le cœur de celle qu'ils aiment, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais été doué pour mentir Shinichi. Pour quelqu'un comme toi qui défend toujours la vérité, c'est quelque chose qui t'est impossible.

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Conan croisa le regard de Ran. Il ne savait comment réagir. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Sa première réaction aurait été de nier et de partir, tout simplement. Mais le regard de Ran lui disait que c'était inutile. Il se contenta donc de garder le silence et ce fut Ran qui prit la parole :

\- Hattori-kun m'a appelé hier et m'a tout expliqué. Rassure-toi, s'empressa de rajouter Ran en voyant l'air inquiet de Conan. Il ne m'a pas donné tous les détails, seulement les grandes lignes. Il a dit : « Ce crétin est en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et il n'y a que toi pour le lui faire comprendre ! », un truc dans le genre, sourit Ran à moitié amusée.

Conan ferma les yeux et soupira « Celui-là alors, je jure qu'un de ces jours je lui ferai regretter… » se dit-il avec colère.

\- Tu sais, ça faisait un moment que je te soupçonnais, avoua Ran. Déjà au tout début, j'ai été plus d'une fois intriguée par la ressemblance entre vous deux. J'ai été assez idiote et naïve pour me faire avoir par tes stratagèmes à chaque fois. Mais dis-moi, combien de temps pensais-tu que cela allait durer ? J'ai grandi à tes côtés je te rappelle, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été incapable de te reconnaitre alors que je te voyais grandir et lui ressembler de plus en plus chaque jour ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! C'est moi qui attendais que tu me le dises, répondit tristement Ran. Je me doutais bien que tu te cachais à cause d'une affaire dangereuse, alors j'ai gardé le silence, en attendant que cette enquête se termine, que tu reviennes pour me dire la vérité. Mais quand tu as décidé de partir, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi cette soudaine décision… Jusqu'à ce qu'Hattori-kun m'explique pour cette histoire d'antidote…

\- Et il n'aurait jamais dû le faire, lança Conan contrarié.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Conan lut de la tristesse dans celui de Ran. Pour la première fois, il se sentait complètement démuni. Lui qui d'habitude avait de l'assurance et un esprit vif pour faire face à toutes les situations, il se sentait complètement perdu. Quelque part, il était heureux de voir Ran, il se sentait soulagé qu'elle sache enfin la vérité. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette angoisse. Cette peur de la perdre…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il sentit le regard de Ran sur lui :

\- Shinichi ?

\- Humm ?

\- Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as emmenée dans ce restaurant, un peu après le spectacle du lycée ? Ce jour-là, tu m'as dit : « un jour, même mort, je reviendrai, alors je voudrais que tu m'attendes jusque-là. » Tu étais sincère, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme à Londres ? … alors… qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Est-ce parce que tu n'as plus de sentiments pour moi ?

\- Non !, répondit aussitôt le détective.

\- Alors pourquoi mets-tu autant de distance entre nous ?, insista la jeune femme. Est-ce parce que tu as peur pour ma sécurité à cause de cette affaire ? Ou bien…, tu craignais que je ne te rejette si je découvrais la vérité, que je refuse de continuer à t'attendre ?

Le visage de Conan s'assombrit. Il détourna le regard tristement.

\- C'est ça, hein ? Tu avais peur de ma réaction… Et cette histoire de rajeunissement n'a fait que te conforter dans ta décision, murmura Ran avec tristesse.

\- Ran, tu m'as regardé ? Je suis enfermé dans un corps de gamin et il n'y a pas d'antidote pour me permettre de retrouver mon corps d'origine. Alors oui, ce poison n'affecte pas ma croissance et je redeviendrai adulte un jour, mais pas avant une dizaine d'années. Tu te rends compte ? Et je suis censé te demander de m'attendre aussi longtemps ? Ça fait déjà six ans que je te vois souffrir à cause de moi et je ne peux pas continuer à te faire ça.

\- Justement, qu'est-ce que quelques années de plus…

\- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais qui te dit qu'entre-temps tu n'en auras pas assez de m'attendre ? Qui te dit qu'un jour tu ne rencontreras pas quelqu'un de très bien avec qui tu voudras faire ta vie ? Qui te dit qu'un jour tu n'auras pas des projets de voyage, de carrière ou que sais-je encore ? Tu as déjà commencé tes études de droit pour devenir un grand procureur, et je suis sûr que tu seras brillante. Je ne veux pas être une entrave à tes projets futurs. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de mettre davantage ta vie en suspend pour moi.

Ran observait Conan, elle l'avait écouté, retenant ses larmes. Elle était touchée par ses paroles sincères mais la tristesse dans la voix de celui qu'elle aimait ne lui avait pas échappée :

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, sourit-elle en essuyant une larme, je me suis souvent plainte que tu fasses toujours passer tes enquêtes en premier alors qu'en réalité, tu t'es toujours fait du souci pour moi. Quand Hattori-kun m'a dit qui tu étais, tu sais quelle a été ma réaction ? J'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré presque toute la nuit parce que je culpabilisais. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma propre souffrance à cause de ton absence, mais pas une seule fois je n'ai pensé à ce que toi, tu pouvais endurer. Je t'imaginais toujours souriant et le regard fier d'avoir résolu une nouvelle enquête. Mais la vérité c'est que tu as toujours été là pour moi. Pour me protéger, me réconforter. Encore maintenant, tu ne penses qu'à mon propre bonheur et tu voudrais que je t'abandonne ?

\- Ran, écoute…

\- Non, c'est à ton tour de m'écouter, l'interrompit Ran en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ça va faire quoi ? Presque 20 ans qu'on se connait tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Au fil des années, on est devenus de plus en plus proches, et ironiquement, grâce à Conan, encore plus qu'on ne l'a jamais été. Alors, quoi que tu en dises, je ne pourrais jamais renoncer à toi. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra attendre. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur et je ne cesserai jamais de t'attendre. Jamais, sois en sûr !, affirma Ran avec assurance.

Elle s'interrompit un instant et soupira :

\- Mais tu as raison sur un point, en dix ans, il peut se passer beaucoup de chose et ce serait se voiler la face que de ne pas le reconnaitre, alors, voici ce que je te propose. Puisque les circonstances nous obligent à prendre des chemins différents, très bien, je ne m'opposerai pas à ton départ et je ferais en sorte de mener une vie heureuse. Et si dans dix ans, nos chemins se recroisent et que l'on a toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, alors il sera toujours temps de construire quelque chose. Après tout, rien n'est définitif, pas vrai ? Mais d'ici là, sourit la jeune femme en sortant les lunettes de sa poche pour les reposer sur le nez de Conan, je veux que tu restes l'ami et le frère de cœur que j'aime tant. Rien ne nous oblige à couper complètement les ponts. Alors, promets-moi de me revenir, comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporterai pas, c'est de perdre ton amitié. Un chagrin d'amour, c'est une chose, mais perdre une amitié aussi forte que la nôtre, s'en est une autre. Et notre lien est plus fort que ça, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Ran souriait, mais une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue. Conan la regardait affectueusement, sincèrement ému par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids et le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac avait disparu. Elle avait raison, leur lien était plus fort que ça et il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde. Ce qu'il avait pu être idiot. Heiji avait raison, il avait bien failli commettre une énorme erreur. Il s'approcha de Ran, essuya ses larmes avec son pouce, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras :

\- Vraiment, il y a des jours où je me dis que je ne te mérite pas.

Ran rigola, resserrant leur étreinte :

\- Ça, c'est sûr. Baka !

Après un dernier au revoir et la promesse de se retrouver un jour, Ran s'en alla, laissant Conan rejoindre ses parents.

Conan se dirigeait vers la salle d'embarquement où ses parents devaient l'attendre. Bizarrement, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait l'avenir sous un nouveau jour. Sa séparation avec Ran ne serait que temporaire. Il pensa alors à son ami et rival grâce à qui les choses s'étaient améliorées. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec Heiji alors qu'il lui devait tant.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Heiji qu'il avait pu être tel qu'il était vraiment : Shinichi Kudo, un détective lycéen (maintenant adulte, enfin en théorie). Heiji ne voyait pas en lui un gamin mais un rival, un ami, et le traitait comme tel, comme son égal. Sans que Conan ne s'en rende compte, cela avait été un soutien moral important pour lui :

Conan prit son téléphone et après un instant d'hésitation, il composa un numéro :

\- Moshi Moshi, répondit une voix familière.

\- Tu sais que tu es un véritable emmerdeur de première ?, lança Conan tandis qu'il avançait parmi la foule.

\- Oui, et je l'assume, répondit Heiji sur le même ton après avoir identifié son interlocuteur. Dois-je en déduire qu'elle est venue te voir ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour te parler de ça que je t'appelle.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi alors ?, s'étonna le détective d'Osaka.

Conan repéra ses parents quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'avança vers eux. Un sourire plein d'assurance sur le visage et une lueur de défi dans son regard, il répondit :

\- Juste pour te dire : profite bien de mon absence mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser la place de numéro Un bien longtemps. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier M. Le détective de l'Ouest. Djané !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et partit prendre son avion avec la promesse de revenir dès que possible.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, assis dans le canapé de son salon, un livre posé sur ses genoux, le détective au teint mat regardait son téléphone, surpris par l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis il sourit : « Sacré Kudo, pas foutu de me remercier correctement. Mais j'accepte le défi, M. le détective de l'Est ! » :

\- Qui c'était ?, demanda Kazuha qui venait de le rejoindre.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé et commença à sortir de son sac, livres et cahiers pour les poser sur la table basse. Ayant passé la majeure partie de leur scolarité ensemble, ils avaient pris l'habituent de travailler à deux. Depuis Heiji était devenu un détective accompli, et seule Kazuha poursuivait ses études. Mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse ses devoirs chez lui, Heiji pouvant se montrer d'un soutien non négligeable :

\- C'était Kudo. Il me remerciait d'avoir mis mon grain de sel, répondit joyeusement le détective :

\- Ahh, les choses se sont arrangées avec Ran-chan ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Ils vont enfin se mettre ensemble alors ?

\- Ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira, sourit Heiji d'un air mystérieux.

« D'ailleurs, à propos d'avenir…, pensa-t-il en observant Kazuha concentrée sur ses notes. Il serait peut-être temps que je fasse avancer les choses de mon côté… »

* * *

Huit ans plus tard, un jeune homme de vingt ans sortait de la gare de Tokyo, une valise à la main, le téléphone dans l'autre :

\- Et alors, comment s'est passé l'échographie, demanda Conan à son interlocuteur.

\- Très bien, la maman et le bébé se portent tous deux à merveille.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Et alors ? Fille ou garçon ?

\- Rraa ne me pose pas cette question !, s'écria Heiji. Kazuha refuse que l'on connaisse le sexe du bébé avant sa naissance. Elle veut que ça reste une surprise. Je te jure, c'est une torture. Tu me connais, je déteste les mystères non résolus. C'est déjà assez dur de supporter ses sautes d'humeur de femme enceinte…

\- Je te comprends, rigola Conan, mais il te reste moins d'un trimestre à tenir, ça va passer vite. Et reconnais qu'il n'y a pas mieux comme surprise, non ?

\- C'est vrai, reconnu le détective de l'Ouest en souriant. Et toi alors ? Ça y est ? Tu es enfin arrivé à Tokyo ?

\- Oui, à l'instant. C'est une drôle de sensation que de redécouvrir sa ville natale, répondit Conan en regardant autour de lui. Mais je suis vraiment content d'être enfin revenu.

\- Et de revoir Ran-chan aussi j'imagine. Tu l'as prévenue ?

\- Non, mais elle doit quand même le savoir, mon retour et cette affaire ont largement été médiatisés.

C'était peu dire. Lorsqu'on fait tomber une organisation criminelle à seulement 20 ans, ça fait du bruit.

Le Japon et les Etats Unis avaient été jusqu'à créer une cellule spéciale pour gérer les arrestations et les procès des membres de l'organisation, leur influence s'étant étendue dans les deux pays.

L'implication de Conan dans cette affaire n'était pas passé inaperçue. On le désignait même comme le successeur de Shinichi Kudo, ce dernier étant considéré comme disparu depuis des années.

Au grand soulagement d'Haibara, il avait été jugé préférable de ne pas parler de ce « remède miracle anti-vieillissement » ; leur ressemblance avait donc été expliquée par un lien de parenté. Seuls quelques rares proches ayant souvent fréquenté Shinichi et son "cousin éloigné" avaient fait le lien et connaissaient la vérité.

Et il y a peu, lors d'une interview, Conan avait fait savoir qu'il avait l'intention de revenir au Japon, là où il avait vécu avec les Mouri.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! A peine de retour que déjà tu me fais de l'ombre, râla Heiji.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, non ?, rigola Conan. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu avais chômé ces dernières années. Tu as largement fait parler de toi aussi, vu la quantité d'affaires que tu as résolues…

\- Mouais…. On mettra ça au clair à la prochaine affaire. En attendant, je te laisse à tes retrouvailles avec ta neechan, mais promets-moi de venir à Osaka.

\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, promit Conan. Pour sûr, on sera là pour la naissance, et si on peut, on s'arrangera pour passer vous voir avant.

\- Super !, s'exclama Heiji. Au fait, puisque c'est enfin terminé avec l'organisation, je pensais… est-ce que ça te dérange si j'explique tout à Kazuha ? Vu ta relation avec Ran-chan, elle risque de se poser des questions, ce serait plus simple de tout lui dire, non ?

\- Oui, vas-y. De toute façon, elle ne sera peut-être pas la seule... à commencer par les parents de Ran...

\- Ahaha… Tu appréhendes de retrouver Kogoro l'endormi ? Tu sais, après ton départ, il a dû finir par comprendre vu qu'il n'a plus été capable de résoudre autant d'enquête.

\- Ouais… mais ce n'est pas tellement ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment. Je verrai ça en temps voulu. Ah, le taxi est là. Je dois te laisser.

\- Ok, tiens-moi au courant. A plus.

Après avoir raccroché, Conan monta dans le taxi et se rendit chez Ran. Il était impatient de la revoir. Ils avaient gardé le contact durant toutes ces années, mais malgré tout, elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda les rues défiler au travers de la fenêtre.

* * *

Ran était à l'ancienne agence de son père. Ce dernier était parti vivre chez Eri. Ran était donc restée à l'agence et en avait fait son bureau de procureur tout en continuant à vivre dans l'appartement au-dessus.

Après avoir récupéré un dossier dans son étagère, Ran revenait vers son bureau quand, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle aperçut un taxi se garer devant l'agence.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle identifia le passager qui sortait du véhicule.

Elle se hâta de rejoindre l'entrée pour l'attendre en haut des marches :

\- Tu es en retard !, s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras, l'air mécontente lorsque son visiteur apparut en bas des escaliers.

Surpris, Shinichi s'arrêta puis sourit :

\- Gomen, j'étais sur une très très longue affaire !

\- Je veux bien, oui ! Pratiquement une décennie !

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Shinichi.

\- J'espère bien ! En plus, tu as vu le cirque que tu as mis ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça : « Le grand détective Conan Edogawa fait son Come-back » « Tout un réseau de criminels qui sévissaient depuis des années mis sous les verrous ! ». Avec le nombre considérable de personnes liées à cette organisation et toutes les affaires auxquels elles ont été mêlées, les procureurs sont débordés, moi y compris, continua de lui reprocher Ran.

Au fur à mesure qu'ils discutaient, Shinichi montait lentement les marches tandis que Ran les descendait.

\- Désolé.

\- Le plus dingue, c'est que depuis ton interview, je reçois constamment des appels. Des journalistes, la police, des clients… Même Kid a laissé savoir qu'il te donnait « Rendez-vous » pour son prochain vol. A peine rentré que tu es déjà sollicité sous tous les fronts !

\- Woua, à ce point ?!, rigola le détective. Quel accueil !

\- Et je ne t'ai pas parlé du paquet de courriers qui t'attend. Enfin... j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue, soupira Ran avec un sourire.

\- Oui, si tu acceptes que je fasse partie de ta vie, je suis malheureusement livré avec tout un lot de désagréments de ce genre.

\- Humm, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement alors, plaisanta Ran.

Alors qu'ils venaient de se rejoindre au même niveau, Conan lâcha sa valise et la prit dans ses bras :

\- Vraiment ? Après toutes ces années, tu as encore besoin de réfléchir ?

\- Et alors ? toi, tu m'as bien fait attendre plus de 10 ans, rigola Ran avant de l'embrasser.

Un baiser passionné et fougueux qu'ils avaient attendu pendant des années avant de pouvoir le partager. Ils ne relâchèrent pas leur étreinte, profitant de ces retrouvailles, de ce moment de bonheur. Enfin, ils étaient réunis !

\- J'ai quand même une condition, lança Ran.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'emmènes dans un parc d'attraction, abstiens-toi de monter dans les montagnes russes.

Conan éclata de rire :

\- C'est promis. Juré ! Foi de détective !

Sourire aux lèvres, Ran se lova contre son détective, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Que c'était bon de le revoir.

\- Okaeri, Shinichi, soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tadaima, Ran.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**


End file.
